yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
KIBOU NO HIKARI
" " (キボウノヒカリ, KIBOU NO HIKARI) es el quinto japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, interpretado por el grupo Unknown Number!!! (Shuto Miyazaki, Matsuda Ryo y Kitamura Ryo). Se estrenó el día 3 de abril de 2016 en el episodio 99. Fue reemplazado por Pendulum Beat! en el episodio 125. Vídeos Versión TV= thumb|center|600 px |-|Versión completa= thumb|center|600 px Letra Versión TV Kanji= 絶望の海 閉じる扉 いくばくもなく消える光 甘く ささやく 暗闇 二律背反で 惑う感情 どっちだろう わからない 力任せに ねじふせども 何が変わるってんだろう どうしても I can't I can't 動けない 繫がる 絆げる 愛の音 言の葉 カルマを 抱いて 逃げない だって 僕のこと超えるのは 僕だけしかないんだから 明日を創るのは 憎しみなんかじゃない 笑顔で人は 強くなる 闇を かき分け 進め つらい時こそ 笑え I do believe in myself 信じてるんだ 始まる! ショータイム! |-| Rōmaji= Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari Amaku sasayaku kurayami Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō Docchi darō wakaranai Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo Nani ga kawaru tte'n darō Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru Yami wo kakiwake susume Tsurai toki koso warae Ai du birību in maiserufu Shinjiterunda Hajimaru! Shōtaimu! |-| Español (traducción)= Un mar de desesperación, una puerta cerrada La luz tenue está por irse Los susurros dulces de la oscuridad Estas emociones desgarradas por la antinomia ¿Cuál es mi próximo movimiento? No tengo ni idea Forzando la sumisión con toda mi fuerza Algo sin duda tiene que cambiar, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, no conseguiré nada diciendo: "No puedo, no puedo." Los conectados, los entrelazados, los sonidos del amor y de nuestras palabras Unidos por el karma, no voy a huir, ya que El único que puede superarme soy yo El odio y su amabilidad no construirán el futuro El poder de las sonrisas inspira a las personas a ser fuertes Corta la oscuridad y ábrete camino Sonríe incluso en los momentos más difíciles Yo creo en mí mismo Siempre creeré ¡Empecemos! ¡Es hora del espectáculo! |-| Versión completa Rōmaji= Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari Amaku sasayaku kurayami Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō Docchi darō wakaranai Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo Nani ga kawaru tte'n darō Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nain dakara Ashita o tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru Yami wo kakiwake susume Tsurai toki koso warae Ai du birību in maiserufu Shinjiterunda Hajimaru! Shōtaimu! Ryousan gata ni mi o yatsuse ba Itami kiete yuku no ka na Hitomi no tomoshibi fuki keshitara Raku ni naren no ka na Jimon jitou no numa no hate de Asa ga mata azawarau Nande darou I can't I can't Wakaranai! Tatakau nige dasu subete wa jibun shidai Furiko wa tomaranai yosete wa kaesu Namae mo nai kanjou ni Takanatte iku shinzou Fukanou wo kimeru no wa dare ni mo fukanou sa Doko made datte toberu darou Zetsubou ni hitaru yori muda da to shite mo susume I do believe in the light kieru koto nai Kibou no Hikari! Itakute kowakute sore demo misutenai Jibun no kanousei touttoki inochi Ikite iku ikite ike maku wa Agatta bakka da! Sora wo shihai shiteta kumo ga chigirete yuku Mayoi mo subete chiri to naru Ashita o tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru Yami wo kaki wake susume Tsurai toki koso warae "I do believe in myself" shinjiterunda Hajimaru Showtime! Personajes * Yuya Sakaki * Yuto * Yugo * Yuri * Sayaka Sasayama * Allen Kozuki * Ruri Kurosaki * Rin * Serena * Yuzu Hiragi * Leo Akaba * Noboru Gongenzaka * Shun Kurosaki * Shingo Sawatari * Aster Phoenix * Kite Tenjo * Alexis Rhodes * Yusho Sakaki * Mamoru Noro * Gloria Tyler * Grace Tyler Monstruos de Duelo * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos * Dragón Xyz Rebelión Oscura * Dragón Rebelión de Ojos Anómalos * Dragón de Fusión Hambriento Venenoso * Dragón Sincro Ala Cristalina * Gigante Mecanismo Antiguo Caos * Artistamigo Hipo Dado Vuelta * Artistamigo Tapir Inflado * Artistamigo Martillefante * Artistamigo Princesayuda * Artistamigo Hipo Genial * Artistamigo Patas de Agua * Artistamigo Resorganso * Artistamigo Pez Espada * Artistamigo Sube y Baja * Artistamigo Serpiente Látigo * Artistamigo Topofeliz * Artistamigo Baterisimio * Artistamigo Bufandaleón * Artistamigo Gongato * Artistamigo Guitartuga * Artistamigo Robagarto * Artistamigo Teclamono * Artistamigo Unicornio de Ojos Anómalos * Artistamigo Compañaga * Artistamigo Garra Plateada * Artistamigo Salpicamamut * Artistamigo Trampolince * Artistamigo Trompanda * Artistamigo Cartachica * Artistamigo Cartabruja * Artistamigo Sapo Traidor * Ficha Hipo Cartas * Dragón Cifrado de Ojos Galácticos * Circo Atlético * Mundo Sonriente en:LIGHT OF HOPE Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V